The apparatus of the present invention is particularly well suited for use in a vehicle; for example the rear of a van. However it may also be used for static storage; for example to charge or securely store a laptop during periods of non-use.
Docking stations for laptop computers are widely available. While some such docking stations are designed for use in vehicles, these generally aim to assist an occupant of the vehicle to safely use such a computer. Portable computers are widely used by service engineers and the like who travel from site to site in vans carrying service parts. Typically, such a user requires access to the laptop on arrival at a site; often desiring to remove the laptop from the vehicle for on-site use. Further, the engineer may receive data via the laptop while in transit or use the laptop in transit; for example, as part of a global positioning system to assist navigation. In addition after several such visits there is often a need to recharge such device.